pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Leagues System
The Leagues System was introduced in the 10.4.5 update. It consists of collecting trophies and receiving special prizes as rewards for placing high in leagues. After various updates, the league system is now more of a bigger feature with more use rather than just a small feature for league-exclusive content. Trophies Trophies are a special type of item that can be rewarded from playing competitive modes. More trophies will make players reach higher leagues, and higher leagues will have better rewards, as well as unlocking some exclusive content. It also shows a player's success in the game, but often times isn't that reliable, since it is more about the amount of time invested per tournament rather than the player's actual skill level. Gaining Trophies At the end of every multiplayer match the number of trophies that the user has increases, and the amount depends on your ranking within your team, being first in your team (or first in a free-for-all game) guarantees 40 . In the new trophy system, you won't lose trophies from defeat, and the only way to lose trophies is to leave a match that's in progress. Upon defeat, you will also gain trophies based on your rank within the team (or your rank in the whole game in free-for-all games), the lowest you can get is 5 and you can get 23 from being ranked first in the losing team. Farming Trophies There are many ways for getting trophies quick. # Deadly Games - Deadly games now became a mini game, but you can still get a LOT of trophies from it. As of now, it is one of the quickest ways to gain trophies. If you win, you can get 40 , and the length of the game can be even shorter than duel. This mode is recommended for skilled players, as you need to know how to use the different kinds of gun. # Duel - Duel is a good way to get trophies, especially for skilled players, or players with good weapons. Winning guarantees 40 since you are the only one in your team. Additionally, the length of the match is shorter than the standard three minutes of most game-modes. # Other Mini games: #* Blocks Crash - Recommended only for people with good heavy weapons, without a good heavy, this isn't a good method to farm trophies. In this mode, the matches are much faster than normal matches, and winning guarantees 40 . #* Racing/Gliding - Recommended for players who are far below the standard of skills and/or weapons in their league, or players who have a good vehicle/glider. This method isn't better than normal matches, so only use if you never win or always rank badly in your team. # Deathmatch - Recommended for players who have good skills and weapons. Good for players who would rather use their own weapons rather than playing Deadly Games. Ranking first gives 40 , although it is still inferior to Duels in terms of trophy farming because the match time is longer. Equal to Co-op Survival in terms of trophy farming, as they have the same match length and points system, with the difference of Deathmatch being PvP (Player vs Player) and Co-op Survival being PvE (Player vs Enemy). # Co-op Survival - What you have to do is find a server on that mode and find any map to farm trophies. After that, the method is just like Coin Farming with this mode but when you are done you will be rewarded with coins and experience, along with 40 for first place. This is good for players with lower level guns compared to other players of the same league, since the player is still able to kill the monsters with ease. Equal to Deathmatch in terms of trophy farming, as they have the same match length and points system, with the difference of Deathmatch being PvP (Player vs Player) and Co-op Survival being PvE (Player vs Enemy). # Team Strike - Recommended for skilled players, especially those who worry about teammates dying too much and giving the enemies kills. In this mode, as long as you can kill 2-3 enemies without dying, it is suitable for you. In this gamemode, even if you have bad teammates, it doesn't help the enemy win, as long as you don't die (For example, in team fight, if your teammates keep feeding the enemies with kills, you have to kill more people in order to win, but in Team Strike, the enemy can only win by killing you as well. So unless you die, you can lose the round). # Team Fight (PG3D) - If you or your team turns out winning, make sure to be in 3rd place or higher to get a decent amount of . If you're in 1st place, you can get 40 , but if you often rank 1st, try out Duel (PG3D), Deathmatch (PG3D), or Team Strike for faster farming. Leagues Leagues are the progress of a player in the game. Higher leagues will unlock new stuff and exclusive content. They can be found in the "Leagues" tab (the 3rd tab) of the main menu. If a player has reached a league, on the process bar, it will say "Unlocked League". If the player has at least 3600 , on the process bar, it will say "You've reached a top league" on the Champion League screen. League list: *Wooden League: Unlocked by default. *Steel League: Unlocked at 600 . *Golden League: Unlocked at 1200 . *Crystal League: Unlocked at 1800 . *Ruby League: Unlocked at 2400 . *Adamant League: Unlocked at 3000 . *Champion League: Unlocked at 3600 . *Pro League: Unlocked at 5000 . Screenshot 2017-09-08-08-58-00-752.png|Wooden league. Screenshot 2017-09-08-08-58-03-477.png|Steel league. Screenshot 2017-09-08-08-58-06-056.png|Golden league. Screenshot 2017-09-08-08-58-08-596.png|Crystal league. Screenshot 2017-09-08-08-58-11-534.png|Ruby league. Screenshot 2017-09-08-08-58-14-157.png|Adamant league. Mqdefault-1.jpg|Pro league. Rewards Tournaments have up to 50 people in them, and you receive a rank based on your trophies. People with over the specified amount of trophies (equal to the base trophies of the next league) will be able to go up a league at the end of the tournament, and will be rewarded an egg, coins and gems. The quality of the egg and amount of coins and gems is based on your league. At Champion League, players will receive the special 'Champion Egg' and at Pro League, players will receive a 'Mythical Egg'. Players below that number of trophies but above rank 30 will stay in the same league, and receive an egg, coins, and gems. The rewarded egg is the same as players who get promoted, but the amount of coins and gems is much lower. People who fail to rank above 30 will be demoted a league, and won't receive any rewards. The top three players in a tournament will also get a special event chest, in Pro League, if you surpass 8000 trophies, you can get an exclusive sniper, the Ultra Beam. The player also unlocks exclusive hats and skins as rewards when they get to a new league, as well as other rewards such as , and . The league champion skins, like all other skins, cosmetically modify the texture of a player. Here's a table of the leagues, trophies required and rewards. Screenshot 2017-09-10-14-14-20-846.jpeg|The former Hats section in the Leagues section of the Armory, containing exclusive hats. Screenshot 2017-09-10-14-14-26-389.jpeg|The former Skins section in the Leagues section of the Armory, containing exclusive skins. Tournament In the 11.2.2 update, the Tournament system was introduced, and modified in a later update. Once a player has achieved 3000 , they are allowed to compete in tournaments (formerly). Now, the player has to reach a certain amount of league points to ascend in the next league tournament. For more information, see this article. Power Bar League Power, also known as "Power Bar", was the power of all the weapons combined. The higher the efficiency of weapons, the higher the league power. As of the 12.5.3 update, this feature has been removed, due to general balancing changes. Trivia * League hats were introduced in the 10.4.5 update. The gun skins and the league skins are introduced in the 11.0.0 update, so the league hats were introduced before the other league items. *Every League was equally divided into 3 sections: League I, II and III. For example, if a player collects 200 , they achieve the Wooden League II. If they get 400 , they achieve the Wooden League I, and so on. However, this was removed in the 11.3.0 update. * Ever since the introduction of the gun skins, when equipping the Golden Dragon Breath skin, the Dragon Breath cosmetically stayed the same, temporarily considering buying the golden skin being a waste of 110 . However, this issue has been fixed in the 11.1.0 update. ** However, as of the 12.5.0 update, this and the other gun skins no longer have a cost, but they are only obtainable from the Lucky Chest. * If a player has reached a certain league, then lost points until they have 200 less than the amount needed to get into their current league, they will be demoted to the previous league. * When a player reaches a certain league, they will usually earn 2 golden gun skins, 1 league-exclusive hat, and 1 league-exclusive skin. **However, the league-exclusive skins and the league-exclusive hats became available for all players, making the gun skins the only items unlockable from a certain league. This change has occurred in the 12.5.0 update. * All of the league-exclusive skins used to cost 20 but now, like all other skins, cost 15 . * Every time a player reaches a new league, they will receive a free Champion Egg. * In the 11.3.0 update, the league icons changed from the Roman number I into weapons. ** In the 12.0.1 update, the Ruby league icon slightly modified by appearance. * In the 12.5.0 update, the League System has various improvements and modifications: ** Gun skins are the only thing that require league points. ** The section itself was removed from the Armory, making the gun skins obtainable from the Lucky Chest, only, while the skins and the hats into their proper sections. ** A Power Bar was added. ** A Champion League was added. ** The league icons were modified. ***However, all of this was reverted in the 12.5.3 update. *The gun skins are the only type of content that are exclusive to the Leagues System, while the hats and skins sections also exist in the "Wear" section. *The 2nd league is called "Steel League", even though the armor is called "Iron Armor", making the names of these contents inconsistent. They should've either been "Steel League" and "Steel Armor", or "Iron League" and "Iron Armor", in order to provide consistency between both names. *In The update 12.5.0 The premium league hats were available as a normal hat make the update is a chance to get a free league items. *In The Update 15.0.0 Added back Champion League at 3600 Trophies. *As of 15.0.0, the Champion league is the only one not to have a premium league hat. *The Champion league is also the only one to have three golden skins. *The Crystal, Ruby, Adamant, and Champion league have weapons named after them like the Crystal Laser Cannon or the Champion Mercenary *In the 15.6.0 update, the Pro League was introduced. *In the 15.7.0 update, the Trophy System has reworked that no player will lose trophies if they lose a battle. *Initially, the League System had golden gun skins, which were introduced in the 11.0.0, but in 16.2.0, with the introduction of other weapon skins, they no longer require a certain league to reach to buy them. Category:Other